For many businesses, third-party computing resource service providers are an important part of their computing infrastructure. Many businesses deploy application programs to virtual computing environments provided by third-party computing resource service providers. As the resource demands of a particular application change over time, business administrators are able to scale each virtual computing environment up or down as needed. However, when using virtual computing environments in this way, it is important for the user of the virtual computing environment to be able to confirm that the computing environment complies with an appropriate configuration. For example, before deploying an application or interacting with a service hosted on a virtual computer system, a customer may desire proof that the virtual computer instance is configured with an authentic image, that the host of the virtual computer instance is properly configured, and that the host of the virtual computer instance is owned by the computing resource service provider.